Fullmetal Alchemist: Maximum Arsenal
by Wyrm of Worms
Summary: AU. As the Elric Brothers head out to Risembool for repairs. Dark forces gather from all sides to engulf the world in war, as one man could be the only defense against total destruction.
1. Chapter 1

"I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I am a big fan of the show. This is just something I want to try out".

Full Metal Alchemist:

MAXIMUM ARSENAL

Prologue:

Central City, Mustang's Office 

East Headquarters, Europe 1914

It's been a day since the Scar incident involving Dr. Marcoh, who had been handed to the military's custody shortly after. Colonel Roy Mustang had been fill a long report on the event for the past few hours. He stopped for a minute to take a quick look at the daily newspaper, in it was a fairly detailed article about the Scar murders of fellow alchemist before the Dr. Marcoh incident.

Roy signed heavily regarding the news, looking at the paper in a mix of depression and annoyance. "Well this definitely darkens the Sunday morning mood, bet if I turn a few more pages I'll get a case of the newest serial Killings". He said trying to find a little dry humor in it. His chain of thought was broken with the sound of his front door opening.

The door opened with the appearance of Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes, clumsily holding large sacks of paper with both hands. "Hey Colonel, brooding and grooming as usual. Or do you actually have "something else" creeping deep in your mind". He said stacking the pieces of paper on Roy's desk as Hughes took a seat on a near-by chair.

" Nothing too pressuring, just finishing up my report Hughes. The State has been put on high alert ever since the Dr. Marcoh incident due to Scar". Roy said calmly while assembling the stacks of paper.

Feeling Roy's tenseness with the situation, Maes tried flashing a friendly smile to brighten the mood. "Ya, I heard the Elric Brothers left Central shortly after the incident. Must have been tough for them too, seeing them like that". He said remembering how broken the Elric Brothers were after the event, understanding how the brothers would want some time away, especially in their condition.

"They went back to Risembool along with the Strong Arm Alchemist for protection. But what's really interesting today, especially for you Hughes. Is the long-awaited return … of Arsenal, The Armament Alchemist". Roy said rubbing his chin in interest while amused by Hughes dumbfound face.

"Armament! … The Armament Alchemist, I thought he disappeared during the Ishbal War". Hughes said in both shock and intrigue, know the Armament Alchemist's renowned repution.

Arsenal, an alchemist of unique strength and caliber. With the assistance of his late master, Sir Phantasm, The Shade Alchemist. Arsenal joined the military at fifteen during the start of the Ishbal War, though it was for a short time due to his five year disappearance in the middle of the war. But during that time he regarded as one of the highest skilled recruits within all of Amestris.

"He did Hughes, until two years ago from a report in Ishbal. He was seen in one of the concentration camps healing sick and injured Ishbalans, we tried catching him but he vanished some time later. And just yesterday he was found on a train route and brought up here, apparently he was on his way straight to the Fuhrer's estate … pretty ballsy huh"? He said returning to his usual cool and relaxed statue.

Putting back up his glasses that almost fell from the shock, Hughes got back his bearings. "Wooo, that's something else. And if I don't even know it must be pretty top-secret or I'm just not doing my job, so where is he now"? He asked.

"Right now he's now he's on a special assignment from King Bradley along with a several troops, including Major General Hakuro. There's a Rebel Fortress far to the south, it's been causing some mayham on major trade routes and raiding trains with supplies for Central. After that's done he's to report back to King Bradley for another assignment, which is to escort a scientist by train from Cryus town, Dr. Argus … along with you Hughes". Roy said.

"He's on the job that quick, I'm shocked he hasn't been court martialed for desertion". Hughes said almost laughing at the thought.

"Arsenal was … well still is, I take it doing a few of Bradley's personal tasks will clear that mess up quickly. Well I've talked enough Hughes, I got to meet back with Riza to instruct new recruits, see ya". Roy said as he packed his reports inside a small folder and started exiting his office. Until Hughes brought a hand to Roy's shoulder to stop him, making Roy give a questionable look.

"Before you go … ! Doesn't my Elicia look like the sweetest angel in the world"! Hughes said waving a picture of his daughter like a madman.


	2. Chapter 2

" I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, I am just a big fan and is just doing some fan work".

Chapter 1:

"Ace In The Hole" 

Sebria Desert,

Central Command Post

Night had silently fallen on the ever windy surface of the Sebria Desert. It was mostly a big sandbox with large rock hills … along with blood and bullets. The Rebel Fortress, the Vanguard, had fiercely held back the military forces for the past four hours, due to their advantage in high ground.

Also to the defense of the rebel's large circular stone wall, which blocked the military from launching a full-assault on the center of the fortress. Along with the many sharp-shooting snipers positioned on top of the great wall. Due to the heavy fire from the fortress' cannons, many of the military's soldiers were force to take cover behind large rocks or military cars and trucks, though they were quickly destroyed by the cannons' firepower.

And in those past four hours since the assault began, the military was already losing more than an handful of troops. This fact pissed Major General Hakuro to no end, almost breaking his binoculars as he viewed the battlefield. And even more anger at the waiting for reinforcements from the tank troops to break through the rebel gate. He was at least five miles away from the battle within the safety of the command post, one of his officers came before him to report.

"General Hakuro, Arsenal has just arrived, he's waiting for you inside your tent". He said with a shiver of nervousness, which clearly revealed him as a rookie.

General Hakuro grudgingly headed back into his tent, followed by the rookie officer. It held barely any light besides the small lamp on the wooden table. A figure soon emerged from the darken shades and grabbed a chair near the table and flipped it on the opposite side as he sat down.

Hakuro also took a seat while the rookie officer just stood, He forced a small smile to hide his anger. "Ah Arsenal, perfect timing as usually. We're in a tight situation, I'm sure you already know". He said.

Moving closer to the light, the figure known as Arsenal showed his face, revealing a man just reaching his twenties with furry muttonchops and wild hair toned with light brown skin. "From the way I've seen General, you seem to be having a little difficulty getting pass the rebel wall outside the Vanguard". He said with a voice of bestiality as he looked at Hakuro straight in the eye with a mystifying intensity, almost making the General sweat if it wasn't for his rank.

"Yes, as regrettable as I like to admit. We're still waiting for the tank troops, but there's been some difficulty, we have some explosives but we can't get close enough to use them". Hakuro said seeing how this little mishap might damage his reputation.

Giving off a animistic sign in response, Arsenal got off his chair for a moment and reached into his chest pocket, pulling out a cigarette. With the lighter he lit it as the tiny flame reflected an eerie glow within his slivery blue eyes. "I wouldn't worry too much about your reputation being tarnish General, It's not like you'll be that much of a lost". He said.

"What's that's suppose to mean". Hakuro said in a crossed tone from Arsenal's last comment.

"Nothing, just bring a few of those explosives, I'll give you your little ace in the hole … I have a idea". Arsenal said as he grabbed his gear and coat, heading out through the tent.


End file.
